


relief exists around you.

by pacifyher



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyher/pseuds/pacifyher
Summary: leo visits eichi at the hospital.





	relief exists around you.

The clock ticked. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. It never stopped. It followed a continual, set routine, and it never halted. Despite the fact the clock continually moved, time never seemed to pass while spent holed up in a hospital room.

The desperation for excitement never died; it never could never be burnt out like the wick of a candle. Yet desiring it felt like running around in circles. Exhilaration simply could not be found in the white room of torture. 

Life here was boring. That's an understatement, actually. Every day I wished for a surprise; a visitor, a present, some company. Yet today, was quite an abnormal day, for my wish came true. 

"Tenshi! Good morning!"

"Leo, I-" 

"You know, while I was on my way here, I had been struck with an enormous lightning of INSPIRATION! and I actually composed a song. But, I forgot to eat breakfast, and I also forgot to bring my notebook with me! I was quite surprised since it has been a long time since that happened. Do you have any paper I could use before the ink on my hand is completely erased?"

Gazing upon the frazzled sight in front of me immediately dissolved all my boredom. He brought me back to life. I could not remove my eyes off of him. He felt like a breath of fresh air after being caged in a universe devoid of sunlight. Well, that was basically his life at this point.

"Hey, Tenshi? You've been staring at me for a really long time. Is there ink on my face?", he said as he began rubbing his palms on his cheeks. "Is it gone?". That made Eichi's heart melt, but he couldn't afford to lose his composure now. 

"No, don't worry. There's nothing on your face. By the way, here's a sheet of paper."  
Eichi had to try to distract himself from the fast beating of his heart. It was still quite a strange feeling to experience this without the usual, dull company of pain, but he was starting to get used to feeling like this near Leo. 

"OH! Thank you! How about we sing together? Don't you miss idol activities? Now you can do them when you're here too!" 

Eichi had forgotten how considerate Leo was. As much as he wanted to, he felt a bit discouraged by the fact he hadn't practiced in a while, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Leo. All the thoughts racing in his head, along with the tightening of his chest, made him feel quite nervous, and he was starting to feel his cheeks warm up. 

"Tenshi, are you okay? Your face looks a bit red. Should I call the nurse?" Worry laced Leo's typically cheerful voice, and that didn't help Eichi's heartbeat to return to normal. 

"No, I apologize for making you worry, Leo-kun. You could say it's just the effect of euphoria." 

Leo struggled to understand what he meant by that, but something inside of him sensed Eichi was feeling joy, and that made him smile. 

Leo chuckled lightly, and he found it slightly hard to look Eichi in the face.  
"Do..do you want to sing with me, Eichi?" 

Leo's voice tore Eichi out of his haze. He suddenly noticed how the sun shone through the window and how it highlighted Leo's face; he could see the sharp angles of his cheekbones, and the darker specs of green in his eyes. The golden rays brought out the true color of his soft, mess of a hair, and for a second he thought he saw a stark, bright-yellow halo around his head. Leo might have always nicknamed Eichi "Tenshi", but in that moment, Eichi realized Leo truly was an Angel sent from Above, bestowing him with his presence. Leo was living proof that life had something great in store for him, and he knew that as long as he lived, he has to cherish these moments.

"Yes, yes..I would like to. Do you want to sit next to me so you could teach me all the lyrics and the harmonies?"

"Ahaha! Of course! After all, I'm not a renowned genius for nothing! Even if the only thing I can do is compose masterpieces! Let me show you it." 

Despite the fact this was a rare incident in his life, Eichi felt as though life smiled up at him.


End file.
